Vehicles typically comprise a grille which allows air to enter the vehicle front part. The air is passed through a shutter before it reaches a cooler such as a radiator arranged for cooling the vehicle engine. In order to increase the air flow to the radiator when the shutter is open air guides may be arranged to guide the air towards the shutter. In addition, when the shutter is closed the air guide may help to reduce the leakage of air passed the shutter and into the engine space of the vehicle.
In addition to the above, a horn needs to be placed such that the sound from the horn can come out with sufficient intensity without interfering with the positioning or function of the shutter or air guides. Often, horn openings are made in various parts of the vehicle, for instance in the bumper of the vehicle, in order for the sound intensity to be sufficiently high outside the vehicle. Horn openings and the location of the horn itself thus provides issues related to increased aerodynamic drag which leads to increased CO2 emissions, and design issues for the vehicle.
DE102010010655 discloses one example arrangement of a horn behind the grill of the front part of the vehicle. In order to allow sufficient sound intensity to reach the outside of the vehicle, an air guidance device is provided with through-holes. The horn is arranged directly behind the air guide, thus the through holes are needed for ensuring that the sound intensity outside the vehicle is high enough. However, such through-holes have negative impact on e.g. aerodynamic drag and CO2 emissions.
Accordingly, there appears to be room for improvement with regards to providing sufficient sound intensity from a vehicle horn without significant air-leakage.